1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filtered connector assemblies for retrofitting filtering capability between existing mating connectors, or for use as a feedthrough assembly in original equipment design.
2. The Prior Art
In many electrical applications filtering capability is desirable for selective attenuation of unwanted portions of a signal; however, such capability may not have been incorporated into the original design. Resultingly, many interconnections currently are made in situations where filtering capability would be highly desirable, yet economics prevent a wholesale redesign of the system. For such situations, filtered adapter assemblies are used to retrofit a filtering potential into the existing system. Likewise, designers of new systems have need of a filtered connector assembly for incorporating filtering capability into a given design at the outset.
Achievement of an acceptable filtered connector assembly has heretofore been elusive due to the myriad demands placed upon any proposed assembly. For example, a filtered adapter must be inexpensive since it would be inconsistent to retrofit expensive filtered devices into a system in order to avoid a costly redesign. Moreover, since different-sized filter elements are required for different electrical characteristics, it is critical that any proposed assembly have the versatility to accommodate filter elements have physical dimensions variable within a specified range. Also, an ease of assembly is desirable, and the filtered adapter assembly should require minimal potting in order to enhance ease of assembly as well as to achieve a uniform seal. Still further, the mounting surfaces of a suitable filtered connector assembly must be planar, a necessity in order for a filtered product to operate effectively.